bigpicturefandomcom-20200213-history
Shercolie
"Colie" ''' is soooo goth. She is in Ms. Lake Shia's class. It is hard to tell if she hates Alexis or not, but she has known her since 3rd grade. She only comes to school 1/2 of the time. She's a good singer but she's always too afraid to sing. Also, she likes to eat glitter because she thinks it makes her shine from the inside out. Expect her to appear on My Strange Addiction sometime in the future... Oh and she used to stalk asians, until this one asian dude flicked her off. P.S. She did not want a page but OH FREAKING WELL. Phases She has also been through a lot of phases. Here are some of them: #Goth phase #Shy phase #Glitter obsession phase #Asian obsession phase #Jersey Shore phase #False eyelashes phase #Jinx phase (You'll be finneee) #Bipolar phase #MPD phase #Girly phase (short lived) #High phase Memorable Quotes * "Alexis shut up!!" (Repeated) * "Ugh Alexis shut up!!" * "Alexis, seriously stop talking" * "SHUT UP ALEXIS!!!11!" * (To Alexis): "Shut up!!" * "Alexis, don't even talk" * "Adra, don't talk." (Repeated) * "Shuh uhh" * "Sterpid" * "Y'all talk about me behind my back! No literally y'all talk about me behind my back!" * "Y'all are ruining my life!" * "You know what? Screw you." (Repeated) * "Y'ALL ARE IDIOTS!" * "I had a horrible morning." (Repeated) * "I'm tired!" (Repeated) * Shercolie and Alexis: "Charlene's the master of mario yo yo yo yo yo yo.." (4th grade) * "I am going to KILL YOU!!" * "I wanna go walk." * "Shercolie, you are such a bad person. You should not be eating other people's - AHH BUG NO GET IT AWAY. DIE. DIE. '''WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!!" * "I have problems." * "Ewww this stupid thing. OW!!" * "Fudgenugget." * "Freakinay." * "I talk to bees. It's like they understand me." * "I have a cat!! :D" * Graham: "Hey Shercolie?" Shercolie: "Yayuss?" * "See Adra, this is why you look like you belong in The Hunger Games." (Repeated) * "Guys Josh is really stupid." (Repeated) * "DON'T TALK TO ME DAVE!!" * SANTA WAS BORN MARCH 50, 2009 * SANTA DIED 9-11-2001 * SANTA IS IN THE BIBLE * "ALLENCIA THIS IS NOT CNN NOBODY CARES!" * "THIS IS WAYS I WANNA KILL PEOPLE" * "Now your head looks like a golf ball." * "DON'T BLAME GLITTER! HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" * "Rainbow monkeys. Like care bears on crack." (7th grade) * (After hearing something disturbing) Shercolie: "I have to go to the bathroom." Alexis: "To throw up?" Shercolie: "Yes." * "And don't say your butt crack is beautiful, cuz it's not." * "It's like Edward bit her hair and it turned into a vampire." * "You'll be fiiiiinnnee." * "I LOVE YOU PUMPKIN TRUCK!!!" * "Guess what? I got kicked out of Hillwood!! :D" * "I only lasted there a day and a half! :D" * "I made a threat...to a student....and a teacher." Category:Problems Category:Goth Category:Yelling issues Category:"Quiet" people Category:Turtle problems Category:Needs to be kept away from sugar Category:Will probably appear on My Strange Addiction Category:Misfit Category:Issues Category:Keshia's Advisory Category:WE MISS YOU Category:2011-2012 School Year Category:2012-2013 School Year Category:Class of 2015